


Untitled Stanger Things Fic (A New Hope?)

by WarBondsAndSimpleSongs



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 1980s, Bisexual Male Characters, Boys Kissing, Cum Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Ghostbusters References, M/M, Make Outs, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pancakes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Star Wars References, Summer, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, awkward boys, drive-in movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9010861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs/pseuds/WarBondsAndSimpleSongs
Summary: When Nancy notices Steve's budding feelings for the Jonathan, she decides to do something about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread or edited. (December 24, 2016)

It was hard to tell how it had started. After the incident, Will's mother refused to allow Will to head home alone so Jonathan would come and pick the boys up after their weekly Dungeons & Dragons game. Nancy's parents were in agreement and so it became part of the weekly ritual. Saturday morning Will, Dustin, and Lucas would show up and head downstairs with Mike where they would spend most of the day in realities quiet. Steve would show up around 7:00 and join the family for supper before he and Nancy would spend the rest of the evening watching the TV in the den.

Originally, Nancy had been furious that he mother had forbidden her to leave the house for dates. She was sure Steve would never see her and feel incredibly uncomfortable under her mother's restrictions. Steve had proven her wrong. He enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere of Wheeler household and was a perfect gentleman in the presence of Nancy's parents. In fact, Steve became so well liked and trusted by her parents that they would frequently retire to their room and leave the teenagers alone if one of the boy's games ran late. 

It was because of this that Nancy became the default host to Jonathan for the few minutes while he waited for Will, Lucas, and Dustin. Usually he was timely, arriving only a minute or two before the end of a game. As summer drew nearer that changed.

 

"Hey." Jonathan smiled at Nancy as she opened the door, looking quickly at his feet when she smiled back.

"Hey!" She grinned back at him, holding the door wide as he stepped inside. "I think they're just finishing up."

"Hey Jonathan." Steve waved from the couch in the den before turning back to the TV.

Jonathan waved back with an uncomfortable smile and Nancy punched his arm.

"I saw that." She pointed to his face. "He's trying."

Jonathan shifted awkwardly and gave her a remorseful look. 

She knew how hard it was for him to see her with Steve after all that happened. After the battle at Jonathan's house she had been torn for weeks about what to do about her relationship with Steve and the growing feelings between her and Jonathan. In the end she had tried to ignore the feelings, but even months later they still seemed to bubble just below the surface.

She turned and called toward the basement. "Jonathan's here!"

There was a rapid thumping of feet on the stairs and Mike poked his head around the corner.

"We still have like an hour left!" He protested.

Nancy sighed in exasperation and threw up her hands.

"Please?" The other three boys called in unison from downstairs.

Nancy looked at Jonathan. He shrugged and she turned back to Mike and rolled her eyes good naturedly. He was pounding back down the stairs before Nancy had even turned back to Jonathan. 

"Want something to eat? Steve and I were just about to make popcorn."

"Sure."

Jonathan was still standing uncertainly by the door in his denim jacket. He was looking at his shoes again.

"Hey," Nancy touched his arm gently and he jumped slightly at the contact. "Why don't you join Steve. We're watching an old Knight Rider."

Jonathan mumbled something.

"He does like you." Nancy insisted quietly, fully aware that Steve could still hear if he tried. "He's not that guy anymore." She kissed him lightly on the cheek and he blushed deeply.

Nancy turned back and headed toward the kitchen. Jonathan waited a couple of seconds for his blush to recede and kicked off his shoes. 

Steve sat at the far end of the couch, absent-mindedly toying with the blanket Nancy had clearly vacated when she answered the door. He was watching the TV, but Jonathan was sure he had been listening to what Nancy was saying to him in the foyer.

"Just sit anywhere." Nancy poked her head out from the kitchen and Jonathan jumped. 

Steve turned and smiled at him, just now noticing him standing shyly behind the Lay-Z-Boy. Jonathan shifted awkwardly. Not wanting to take Nancy's father's chair but also not wanting to sit so near Steve Harrington. Steve smiled broadly and gestured to the space on the other side of Nancy's blanket.

"Best seats in the house!" 

"Thanks." Jonathan nodded quietly and sat. The whole couch smelled like Steve's hair and Nancy's soap. He could feel an old knot forming is his stomach as the sudden image of Nancy's hands wrapping in Steve's hair sprang to mind. He was jealous and he knew it.

"This is a good one," Steve looked over at him as episode cut to commercials. "Michael helps a priest catch a bunch of gun smugglers."

"I don't think I've seen it." Jonathan replied after a rather boring detergent commercial. "Must have been working that night."

Steve heard the edge in the comment. Nodding to himself, he turned back to the screen. "You'll like it." He added confidently.

Before Jonathan could take another shot, Nancy plopped down on the couch between them with a large bowl of popcorn.

"Help yourselves!" She said added as she threw the blanket over her lap.

It was quite a large blanket and Nancy and Steve snuggled up under the majority of it while Jonathan's lap was partly covered. Nancy leaned back against Steve when the episode came back on and Jonathan could see them wrap their arms around each other under the blanket. He found it difficult to concentrate on the show when the only thing he wanted to do was tear the couple apart and run away with Nancy.

Nancy stretched slow and deep, yawning as she did so. Steve chuckled and brushed her hair off her face as she settled, Jonathan ducked his head to hide the blush that had crept up his cheeks at the sight of her flexing body. His embarrassment intensified when he did finally look up to see Steve watching him closely. His expression was unreadable.

There was a sudden movement in Jonathan's lap and he froze in terror. He could feel Nancy's foot between his legs as she readjusted her position in the couch. He looked at Steve in terror, sure Nancy's boyfriend would notice his reaction and revert back to his old attitude toward the Byers boy. He was surprised to find that Steve had gone back to watching TV and seemed to notice nothing of Jonathan's reaction. Nancy finally settled back into place, her left heel resting just against the bottom of Jonathan's groin under the blanket. 

Jonathan was certain he had sweated through the plain white t-shirt he was wearing, adjusting his arms to hide any sweat marks that would be noticeable to the other two teens.

The three sat like that for another episode and a half before the boys finished their game, adjusting positions on the couch every so often. Nancy's foot never left Jonathan's groin and by the end of the night he was sure she had noticed the massive erection he has had been trying to hide from her foot's prodding. To his relief, Nancy didn't say anything about it when she and Steve escorted him to the door as the three boys piled into his car.

"It was great to see you." Nancy smiled sleepily at him as she held the door open

"Yeah, man." Steve added, a little too friendly for Jonathan's comfort. "There's usually a good A-Team on if you came a little earlier." He put his arm around Nancy's waist, and she pinched his hand lightly. "If you're interested!" He added, smiling apologetically.

"Yeah." Jonathan said to the ground. "Maybe. I'll see how late work goes."

Nancy caught his eye. "We'd like that."

He shifted uncomfortably and nodded. Nancy smiled, satisfied with herself and leaned forward to kiss him gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

Jonathan blushed lightly.

Steve stuck out his hand formally and Jonathan looked at it for a moment before shaking it awkwardly.

"See you next week." 

Jonathan nodded and turned to go. For a brief moment he thought he'd seen Steve's eyes flick down to the horizontal bulge in the front of his tight jeans. He walked quickly out to his car and climbed in, trying to tune out the raucous chatter of the three younger boys. He could see Steve and Nancy silhouetted in the doorway, lit by the hall light. He saw Steve pull Nancy close and give her a slow and tender goodnight kiss. He saw how Nancy seemed to breathe into the kiss, as if Steve was second nature to her. That night he dreamed about how Nancy had felt in his arms, at the moment she had needed Steve most in the world.

 

Nancy Wheeler was having a crisis. Just when she had her life together again she had begun to notice something was missing. Steve had snuck in through the window and was sleeping beside her. She could feel the heat of him where their skin met, keeping her warm under the covers. Steve was deep asleep, hair tousled and mouth slack. She put her hand on his naked chest and felt the slow beating of his heart. She kissed him softly. He felt more solid and real to her then than he had ever felt before the incident. 

She could see the faint outline of his newly forming scars in the dark. She suddenly remembered the ferocity with which Jonathan had defended her, and she shivered under the warm blankets. They were such different men, she had a hard time believing they inhabited the same world. Steve was loud, funny, and quick. He was always joking with her. Jonathan never joked. He was so quiet and shy, much more prone to getting lost in his thoughts than running his mouth.

She tried to remember how he had felt in her bed, but all she could think about was how he had felt beside them on the couch that night. She had felt the solidness of his body and then later she had noticed the solidness of his cock and it had gotten to her. Nancy loved Steve. If she was honest with herself she had never not loved him, but she knew that she also was in love with Jonathan Byers. She had felt the same ache in her chest tonight as she had when Steve had shown up bloodied and battered to Jonathan's house to apologize to her. She wanted Jonathan back and she had no idea what to-

"What's up?" Steve said sleepily, yawning wide in the dark. "You look like you just ran a gym test."

She punched his arm playfully and he pulled her closer under the covers. 

"Thinking." She said coyly. He scoffed.

"At this time of night? Nancy, it's Saturday!"

"I just really enjoyed seeing Jonathan again." 

She felt Steve shift uncomfortably.

"I won't keep you from seeing him." He said after a long pause. "He doesn't seem to care about seeing me though."

Nancy was surprised at how hurt he sounded.

"I think he just needs time to get used to the new you." She stroked his face gently. "Maybe you should try something doing together. Make an actual effort to be friends."

Steve groaned, but nodded. She grinned as a thought sprang to her mind. 

"I think I even have an idea..." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan Byers drives a 1971 or 1972 Ford LTD, as per the show.


	2. Chapter 2

 

A week later Jonathan Byers drove up to the Harrington house to watch Star Wars on VHS with Nancy and Steve. His hands were shaking as he turned the car off and he took a minute to breathe. He don't know why he had come and he was kicking himself for succumbing to the desire to monitor Nancy and Steve whenever they were together. He placed both hands on the wheel and waited till they were still enough to not betray his struggle. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. The walk to the door seemed like a lifetime to Jonathan. He noticed every detail of the finely manicured lawn and modern touches on the front of the house.

He walked past Steve's car, the only other one parked in the driveway. He had assumed Steve's parents were probably out of town and this seemed to confirm it. He knocked on the large double doors and waited, fingers crossed that it would be Nancy opening them to greet him. He heard the rapid paced steps of someone taking stairs two at a time and groaned. The doors were thrown open wide and he was greeted with Steve Harrington's signature smirk.

"Hey Nance, I was just-" Steve stopped talking suddenly when he saw the hunched figure of Jonathan on the front step. He recovered quickly. "Jonathan! I thought it was Nancy. She's usually here by now." 

He smiled broadly and waved Jonathan inside, shutting the doors behind him. 

"I'm early?" Jonathan said, genuinely surprised. He had just noticed that Steve was wearing a slightly damp t-shirt and hastily thrown on pair of jeans he hadn't yet done up the fly or button on. His hair was wet and he was slightly red faced.

"Um, yeah I guess." Steve seemed slightly confused. "What time is it?"

"Eight." Jonathan said, holding out his watch. 

He was still shaking. Steve looked at him for a moment and gingerly grabbed his arm to steady it and get a better look.

"Huh. Fuck me." Steve was obviously still confused, but he shrugged it off. 

There was an awkward pause and they both realized Steve was only partially dressed and still touching Jonathan.

"Make yourself comfortable." Steve finally said, letting go of Jonathan's arm and gesturing to the large open living room. "I'm just gonna- yeah." 

And with that he turned and bounded back up the stairs, open pants nearly slipping off his arse.

Jonathan was surprised to catch himself smiling at the other boy's awkwardness. He had never thought of Steve as enduring, but it seemed to be one of those nights.

He made his way into the living room and looked around at the selection of plush leather furniture. The room seemed to be covered with vertical blinds and Jonathan wondered what the room looked like when the blinds were open and you could see out the floor to ceiling windows. Steve had set a fire going in the large fireplace in the middle of the right hand wall. To the right of the fireplace was a large TV, nearly 36" in his estimation. Pointed towards it was a large leather couch and a pair of matching recliner seats. 

"You can take one of those if you want." Steve said from above him.

Jonathan looked up and saw an open walkway that lead from the stairs through the upper half of the living room and too the rest of the house. Steve was leaning casually over the railing and watching him.

"You sure?" Jonathan tried to keep the excitement from his voice. Judging from Steve's grin, he had failed.

"Yeah! You take the one in the middle and Nancy and I will share the couch." 

Jonathan smiled and immediately tried to hide it by ducking his head and leaning back into the chair. He groaned softly.

"Right?"

Steve was much closer now. Jonathan looked over and saw him spread his long legs out over the length of the couch and settle in. He was surprised to feel disappointment at how put together Steve looked in his dark jeans and a long sleeved grey shirt. Something about seeing Steve messy had appealed to him. Made him less... 

'Unattainable' his brain supplied.

'Unreachable', he countered

Jonathan shook his head to clear his thoughts. Steve was watching him curiously. He shrugged and Steve laughed.

"You looked like you had something to say." Steve said simply.

Jonathan blushed with embarrassment.

There was a sudden ringing phone somewhere in the house. Steve hopped up and went through a door on the left side of the room, Jonathan could hear him pick up the phone and answer it. There was a sudden jangle of wood as a set of wooden shutters looking into the kitchen was opened. Steve leaned out of the kitchen with a pair of remotes, still humming into the phone. The TV suddenly clicked on to the news, but Jonathan was watching Steve's face as he talked to the mystery caller. Finally he bid them goodbye and hung up.

"Nancy says she'll be hear soon. She's having trouble with her car, but she says to just start without her."

Jonathan frowned. Steve shrugged.

"Want to order pizza?" He added.

Jonathan nodded. He was finding it much easier to relax around Steve when he wasn't having to fight off his feelings of jealousy toward the boy. Steve phoned in an order for three large pizzas: one cheese, one pepperoni, and one Hawaiian.

"Had to." He explained as he hung up the phone. "For my parents."

"They like Hawaiian pizza?" Jonathan asked, puzzled.

"They're in Hawaii!" Steve laughed. "Business trip."

Jonathan nodded and settled back in the chair.

"Want to see the best part?" Steve said, coming out of the kitchen and sitting in the matching chair.

He suddenly flipped the lever and the chair folded back, reclining flat. Steve let out an orgasmic moan.

"C'mon! I swear, it's the best thing after a long day." Steve beamed over at him.

Jonathan eyed him warily, but he leaned back and put his hand on the lever all the same.

Steve looked him in the eyes and smiled. He could feel a nervous flutter in his chest so he shut his eyes tight and threw the lever. He toppled backward in the chair, landing flat on his back in the fully reclined position. He tried to keep himself from laughing, but instead he just ended up snorting causing Steve to go into fits of hysterical laughter. Jonathan joined him.

 

About forty minutes later Steve was shutting the door and Jonathan was hauling the three large pizzas to the kitchen. When Steve caught up with him he was surprised to find Jonathan neatly laying out the boxes on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Dude." He said simply, giving Jonathan a look.

Jonathan looked back at him confused. "Yeah?" He finally asked after an awkward pause.

"Nancy is still not here, so don't worry about plates." He grinned mischievously at Jonathan, grabbing a whole pizza box and walking back into the living room. 

Jonathan picked up the other two boxes and followed him, setting them down on the coffee table beside the third. Steve was fiddling with a large whirring machine in a stand under the TV. A quick glance told him that this was the VHS player Nancy had mentioned. He had heard a bit about them, but he had yet to see one in action

"Okay..." Steve said excitedly. 

He pressed a large button on the front of the machine and practically skipped back to his seat in the other recliner. He smiled over at Jonathan and grabbed a piece of pizza from one of the boxes, eating it without plate or napkin. Jonathan followed suite. 

"I love this movie." Steve announced through a mouthful of ham and pineapple.

"Never seen it." Jonathan said, swallowing his food down. "Heard it was good though"

"Best movie ever!" Steve declared when he was at less of a choking risk. "Dad took me to see a re-issue in the theatre when I was thirteen. I practically begged for the player just to watch this copy." 

There was a strange silence as Steve got lost in thought. He snapped out of it as the opening crawl started, bouncing in his seat excitedly and watching Jonathan's face as he read through the exposition. Jonathan ate his pizza and read the paragraphs fully aware that Steve was watching his face closely. He settled in, interested but no where near as giddy as the other boy.

 

"Oh my god!" Jonathan was standing, hands tangled in his hair and yelling at the screen. "What the fuck? What the fuck?"

Luke was falling down down down, Vader's words still hanging in the room. Steve had stuffed most of his fist in his mouth to keep from yelling out too. Jonathan was pacing frantically as Leia, Lando, and Cherie rescued him. It wasn't until the credits started to roll that he calmed down enough to sink slowly to the floor. Steve jumped from his chair to join him.

"Right?" Steve was practically vibrating with excitement. "Best. Movie. Ever."

Jonathan nodded enthusiastically and Steve grinned broadly back.

Nancy had called near the end of the first movie to let them know she wouldn't be able to join them. By that point, they had been so invested in the movie they practically hung up as soon as the words were out of her mouth. Now the movie was over and it was just the two of them again.

A comfortable silence fell.

"I loved them!" Jonathan finally concluded, laying back on the rug.

"Good! Now we can go see the third one!" Steve said, jumping excitedly onto Jonathan and pinning him down. "And this time you have no choice!"

He lunged playfully at Jonathan and their was a brief tussle as they wrestled across the floor. There was a sudden ripping sound and their laughter froze, looking between them at the large rip running down the length of Steve's t-shirt.

"Shit!" Jonathan was clearly embarrassed. "I'll replace it, I swear!"

Steve laughed. "It's no big deal. I have plenty."

"Are you sure? It's a nice-" He stopped suddenly as he realized that his hand was suddenly resting on Steve's bare chest. He felt the slow, deep thumping of Steve's heartbeat; it was speeding up. 

"Sorry!" He said, retracting his hand suddenly. Steve's chest was shining softly under a feather light sheen of sweat from the wrestling. 

Steve was looking him in the face oddly. Jonathan watched as Steve's eyes flicked over his face and his Adam's apple bobbed heavily.

"Steve..."

"Put it back." Steve said suddenly.

Jonathan didn't move.

"Put it back." There was a quiet firmness in his voice.

Jonathan felt his hand sliding from the bottom of the rip, up over the expanse of Steve Harrington's suddenly heaving chest.

They were kissing.

Neither knew who started it, they were apart and then they weren't.

Steve was kissing him deeply, letting his lips move seductively against Jonathan's. Jonathan's hand was firmly pressed against the other boy's chest and he could feel Steve's excitement and nervousness in his heartbeat. Jonathan tried to return the energy of the kiss, moving just enough to cause their groins to meet for a second.

They both groaned against each other. Jonathan moved again.

"Steve!" Jonathan breathed suddenly. "What about Nancy?"

"Why do you think she planned to come tonight?" Steve smiled at him. "If you want-" He kissed him softly. "She likes me-" Another kiss. "I like her-" He kissed Jonathan deep and slow, leaving the boy gasping. "And we like you."

Jonathan's eyes were wide with shock. "What?"

"We like you, Jonathan. Do you maybe want to..."

Even in the dark, Jonathan could see Steve was blushing.

Jonathan moved his hand to cup Steve's face gently. "What?"

"Do you want to go out with us?"

Jonathan thought about this for a moment.

"Both of you?" He asked finally. 

"I know shit went down back...then, but I see how happy Nancy is with you and we talked about it. She knows how I feel about you now, and we agreed that if you're interested..." Steve trailed off, embarrassed. "Please say something."

Jonathan looked at him a moment before a smile broke across his face and he pulled Steve in for a slow and soft kiss. 

"How do you feel about me?" Jonathan said softly when they broke apart. He was teasing Steve, but there was a serious undercurrent in his voice.

They were still, some unspoken truth passing between them.

The moment was broken by the sound a hard and erratic tapping at the window. It had started raining sometime while they were talking, and now that it was a veritable torrent they finally noticed.

"I feel like this," Steve finally answered, kissing Jonathan deeply. "Like this," He threaded his fingers through Jonathan's where they rested on his bare chest. "And like this." He guided Jonathan's hand down, running it over the thick bulge in his jeans.

Jonathan's breathing quickened and Steve could feel him shaking lightly.

"I don't care what people say anymore." Steve looked into his eyes. "I don't care if they tell anyone 'Steve Harrington's a fag.' You make me a better person. You and Nancy, and I don't care about anyone else anymore. I just want you."

Jonathan stood up and pulled Steve to his feet. His shirt hung ripped and wide, and there was a noticeable bulge in the front of his jeans that Jonathan was eyeing.

"If we do this..."

"I'm all yours." Steve finished. "Nancy's all yours. We would be a dating...together." He shrugged. "It would be something for all three of us to figure out."

"So what about-" Jonathan eyed looked at the fronts of both their jeans. 

"Whatever, whenever. It can be two of us, or all of us as long as it's us." Steve smiled. "At least that's what Nancy and I think."

"And you would...with..." Jonathan was nervous, his voice was getting quiet again.

"If you want." Steve was nervous now. "I've thought about it. We've thought about it." He took Jonathan by the hand, leading him upstairs to his room. He was pulling off his ripped shirt and it took Jonathan a second to realize he wouldn't be putting another one on. Jonathan stood in the bedroom doorway, shocked as Steve Harrington stripped naked and climbed onto the bed. He was trying to appear calm and cool, but Jonathan could see him shaking.

The rain hit the windows hard and Jonathan made up his mind. He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Steve's breath catch in his lithe body and smiled to himself. He turned and switched off the room light, throwing the whole room into nothing but soft moonlight. He heard Steve slide under the covers as he let his clothes slide to the floor.

There was a soft intake of breath when Jonathan turned toward him. Even in the darkness Steve could see the soft definition of Jonathan's muscles, thrown into relief by the moonlight. Steve had enough time to see his nervous smile, soft but defined chest and stomach, and a vague glimpse of his hard bobbing cock before Jonathan dived into the bed with him.

"We don't have to do anything." Steve's voice betrayed his nerves.

Jonathan nodded in the dark. 

They could feel their naked legs touching under the sea of blankets. Jonathan heard Steve swallow hard in the darkness and froze as his hand came to rest on Jonathan's bare hip.

"Is this alright?" Steve's voice was shaking as much as he was.

Jonathan nodded again, leaning close and giving Steve a gentle, calming kiss.

The boys leaned against each other, limbs tangling as the comfort in their kiss overtook their anxiety. Both boys were on the thin side, and they worked consciously to avoid elbowing or kneeing each other. It was during a maneuver change that it finally happened. Jonathan gasped allowed as Steve's forearm brushed his hard cock. 

They broke their kiss, breathing heavily. 

Although they couldn't see each other in the dark, an understanding was shared between them.

"Is this alright?" 

Jonathan whimpered as Steve's large but soft hand gently gripped his cock. Steve was looking at him closely, waiting for permission, which Jonathan gave with a deep kiss. His fingers wrapping in Steve's thick hair as the other boy gently test pumped his cock.

Steve was doing his best to make out the look and feel of his friend in the dark. He could make out that Jonathan was uncut, thicker, just over average in length, with a downward curve that was very unlike his own. He tried to imagine what it would look like in the light, and them beamed to himself when he realized he could just check in the morning. He could check any day for that matter! Jonathan was choosing him and Nancy. 

His thoughts were interrupted by mental firework as Jonathan firmly wrapped a rough and calloused hand around Steve's equally hard cock. Steve yelped embarrassingly, and he could feel Jonathan laugh silently beside him. After feeling Jonathan, Steve was feeling a little basic. His cock was about as average as could be. About six inches, neither thick nor narrow, and cut with a slight upward curve. Jonathan didn't seem to be thinking of this however, as he was toying experimentally with the other boy's dick.

"Nancy is going to love this." Steve said teasingly as he slide Jonathan's foreskin all the way back and exposed his cock head. "And I'm going to love watching."

"My... dick?" Jonathan was embarrassed, and the word made him brush bright in the darkness.

"Yeah." Steve shuffled closer, jerking Jonathan more firmly. "Your big dick inside her. You should feel what it's like." He gave Jonathan a tight, firm stroke up the whole length of his cock.

"Oh fuck!" Jonathan exclaimed. The words left his mouth before he could even process them. 

Steve pushed him over so he lay flat on his back and lay down on his side beside him. He moved Jonathan's hand from his cock and slung the boys arm under his head and across their pillows.

"She's tight." Steve said with another stroke. "Never had anyone as big as you."

"Oh god, oh god..." Jonathan moaned under his breath.

"Or maybe you'll be in me." Steve said hesitantly.

He could feel Jonathan's head turn toward him on the pillow. They were looking into each other's eyes intently. 

"Stretch me open." Steve added, a bit more boldly. "I bet Nancy would love seeing your big cock inside me." Steve's strokes were speeding up. "Wouldn't have to worry about knocking me up. You could blow your load inside me."

Jonathan was gasping and Steve wasn't letting up.

"Your cum inside me as I fuck our girlfriend. Or I could have you both! Fuck Nancy and then you can take a turn with her while I blow inside your beautiful-"

They both knew the split second before it happened. Jonathan's head was thrown back by the force of the orgasm, wave after wave of heat moving through his body. Steve acted as if on instinct, ducking down and wrapping his lips around the pulsing cock. 

The moment after was an eternity. Steve sat up, shocked at his own daring. Jonathan Byers' cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. 

Jonathan was lying back, panting. His eyes were screwed shut as he gasped for air.

"Steve- Steve, you-"

Steve swallowed the warm liquid coating his tongue, feeling it slide thickly down his throat. 

A wide grin spread across his face. "I liked it.” 

He rolled over onto Jonathan and kissed his new boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Harrington drives a 1981(c.) BMW 733i, as per the show.


	3. Chapter 3

Jonathan Byers drifted slowly awake in a bed he didn't recognize. This was his first thought. His second thought of the morning was equally confused, but slightly more anxiety inducing. He seemed to be completely naked. He rolled over, concentrating on the feel of the soft thick sheet against what had to be his bare ass. His memories of the previous night were coming back into focus now. Star Wars, pizza, Steve Harrington, kissing Steve Harrington, his heart doing double time as Steve had explained how Nancy and him felt, both boys naked, Steve's lips wrapped around him as he-

Jonathan sat bolt upright in the bed. It hadn't been a dream. He had lived through some bizarre things, but the banality of this seemed to make it the most bizarre of all. He had a girlfriend. He had a boyfriend. He had spent the night with his boyfriend. He had masturbated with his boyfriend.

A sudden hot panic overtook him. How does one act like a boyfriend? How are you supposed to act with your boyfriend? What if you're both guys, then what? Jonathan had never met a man who had dated men before, much less a man and a woman. Was he a 'fag' now like everyone said Will was? Did he even care?

"No."

Jonathan jumped, surprised to realize he was the one who had spoken. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, tracing the scar across his hand meditatively. It didn't matter. Their relationship was for the three of them and no one else. They could make the rules.

The was a sudden crash of pans from downstairs and he heard Steve swear loudly. He smiled at the thought of Steve cooking and threw on some clothes to head downstairs.

 

"Who invaded?" Jonathan gaped open mouthed at the carnage in the kitchen.

There was batter and what appeared to be several types of jam spread over every countertop in the kitchen. Steve was standing barefoot in the middle of it all in nothing but pyjama pants, proudly frying what looked like pancakes in a wok on the stove.

"I'm making breakfast!" Steve grinned. "Want anything?"

"Uh...coffee?" 

Steve set the spatula down and fetched Jonathan a mug, pouring it out for him and bringing it over to where he stood in the door way. There was an awkward moment as Jonathan took the cup from him. He smiled his thanks and he was surprised to find it met with a playful kiss from Steve. Shirtless and in the light of day, Jonathan could see the blush spread down Steve's cheeks and over the top of his chest. Jonathan was happy he'd at least thrown a shirt on. He was certain he blushed at least as hard.

Steve flipped a couple pancakes onto a plate. "So... last night."

He glanced at Jonathan who answered him with a pensive nod.

"I've never seen you like that. Not..."

"Anxious." Jonathan offered, embarrassed.

"Self-conscious." Steve amended, bring two plates over to the table. "I liked it. I liked you. I mean, I do like you! I just-"

"It's okay." Jonathan assured him. "I mean I was distracted..."

Steve's eyes widened at the suggestion. "Oh! No! I was talking about when we were watching the movie! You were so into it you seemed to just let all the other bullshit go."

He dished out pancakes and bacon onto each of their plates, bringing two types of syrup with him when he finally sat down.

"Not that you weren't- when we..." 

Jonathan blushed again and Steve smiled at him.

"You make me feel really happy." Steve added suddenly. "And I hope I did- do the same."

Jonathan finally understood. He reached out and rubbed Steve's arms gently.

"Steve, it was great. You are great."

"But...?" Steve asked nervously.

"But nothing."

"I've never done this before. I don't know what it's like when it's..."

Jonathan looked him in the eyes for a long moment before he responded. "It's like this. Just me and you."

For a second Jonathan thought Steve was going to cry, then he was kissing him. He wasn't sure when Steve had moved or how he hadn't seen it, but Steve was straddling his lap and kissing him fiercely. There was wetness on his cheeks. Evidently the kissing hadn't been a method of stopping the crying so much as a further explosion of his emotional state.

They stayed like that for awhile, tangled in each other's arms and kissing. 

Long after the pancakes were finally eaten, Jonathan drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn't until the following week that Jonathan, Steve, and Nancy were able to get time alone with each other. It was Thursday night and Steve had managed to wrangle three tickets to the nearby Drive-In premiere of something called "Ghostbusters". None of them had heard of it, and by this point they were so nervous no one cared. Jonathan had assumed by the knowing looks he kept getting from Nancy that Steve had told her everything about the night he proposed  "the idea" to him. Nancy had watched him very closely when he came to pickup his brother the previous day. Steve whispered in her ear as they all sat down in their usual positions and Nancy surreptitiously threw her blanket over all three of them. Jonathan was starting to get the impression that although Nancy may not be the most cuddly person, she enjoyed the thought of Steve sneaking them. This is how Steve managed to spend a whole evening in the Wheeler household watching TV while holding hands with Jonathan Byers.

Steve picked up Nancy first, the two of them seating in a nervous and excited silence the whole drive to Jonathan’s house. The car had barely stopped in the driveway before Jonathan was barreling out of the house and into the car. Steve and Nancy could see his mother trying to catch a glimpse of him. Nancy jumped out just in time to stop Jonathan getting into the back.

“I'm gonna lay down in the back while Steve drives out. Need to stretch my legs.” She smiled at Jonathan and kissed him gently on the lips. He was so surprised she had to hold the door open while Steve practically pulled him into the car.

“Hey.” He was feeling much more light headed than he cared to admit to Steve or Nancy.

Nancy slid across the back seat and shut the door, watching Jonathan with a gentle expression.

“Hey!” Steve was grinning broadly and he reached out to grab Jonathan's shoulder in a friendly squeeze. Jonathan smiled, eyes going wide as the squeeze turned into Steve’s hand on the back of his neck as he pulled him in for a kiss.

Steve laughed softly and leaned back into his seat, smiling as he pulled the car smoothly out into the road.

Nancy smiled at the pleasantly surprised expression on Jonathan's face, only half visible to her from her seat in the back of the car.

They drove in comfortable silence for several blocks.

“So,” Jonathan finally found his voice. “Is this a date then?”

The question had a ring of humour to it, but both Nancy and Steve knew Jonathan well enough that they could hear the seriousness of the question underneath.

“We-“ Steve started, clearly not knowing where he was going with this.

“We would like it to be.” Nancy finished for him. “If you're still-“

“I am!” Jonathan cut her off. “I just… don't know how this works.”

The three of them exchanged glances. Then Steve and Nancy started laughing.

“You think we do?” Nancy reached out and took Jonathan's hand. Steve reached over and lay his hand on top of both of theirs on Jonathan's thigh. “Jonathan, we've never done this before either. We have no idea what three people dating each other is like or how it works. All we know is that we want you.”

Steve squeezed Nancy and Jonathan's hands gently.

“Okay,” Jonathan was uncomfortable. “But I've never- I mean I haven't even…” he looked away embarrassed and mumbled something. 

“Here!” Steve moved his hand so that he could steer the car into the Sunset Drive-In.

Steve pulled the car up to the ticket booth and handed the three tickets over. He pulled the car into the packed Drive-In lot and headed for one of the only available spots, somewhere near the far edge of the middle section. He parked expertly and began setting up the speaker in the front window.

Nancy sighed, taking Steve's distraction as a sign of ignorance to Jonathan's worries.

“Don't worry.” Nancy squeezed his hand. “Popcorn and coke good?”

Jonathan smiled shyly at her and nodded. Steve hopped out of the car and opened the door for Nancy. She gave him a brief peck and headed toward the concession.

“Three hotdogs while you're at it!” Steve called excitedly. He turned back and gestured for Jonathan to climb into the backseat with him, sliding into the spot Nancy had just vacated and shutting the door. Jonathan opened the door as quietly as he could, suddenly feeling very self-conscious of the fact that he was here with a known couple. He opened the back passenger door and quickly slid inside.

“Hey,” Steve slid across the seat towards him, reaching out and holding his hands tight. “It doesn't matter if you haven't even dated a single person, you are now. You aren't with Nancy and me. You are with Nancy, and you are with me. Three single people.” He raised run hand to run it through Jonathan's hair. “So don't worry. This is scary for all of us.” He squeezed Jonathan's hand and pulled him in for a comforting and gentle kiss.

Jonathan smiled and nodded. Steve smiled back just as Nancy knocked gently on the window. Steve threw the door open and Nancy passed a cardboard tray to them as she sat down and shut the door. 

The speaker was just beginning to crackle to life as the movie started up. Steve, being stuck in the middle, was the one tasked with passing out the food. Popcorn and coke for Jonathan, three hotdogs and a coke for Steve, and cherry liquorice bites and cherry coke for Nancy.

All three settled into their seats. Steve reached up to the outside edge of the front seats, pressing some sort of lever so that they inclined forward, creating more legroom. Nancy pulled a blanket that she had stowed under the seat and spread it out over the three of them. Jonathan was certain it was the same one that all three of them had shared on Nancy’s couch while watching TV. 

The movie was enjoyable enough. It was funny and well made, although all three silently agreed that it would have been much more enjoyable without their own recent experiences with the paranormal. Still it got them all laughing and by the end they were cozied up together. Nancy  with her legs up under the blankets on the boys’ laps, the soft curls of her hair silhouetted by the backlight of the projector light outside the window. Jonathan had begun to absentmindedly massage her legs. Steve sat in the middle holding Nancy’s hand with his left and inching his right hand closer to Jonathan's. Slowly, he let his hand slide over Jonathan's, feeling him stiffen in surprise before relaxing into the touch. Their fingers slowly sank together, merging into one. Jonathan and Steve’s breathing sped up.

Jonathan turned to look at Steve, finding him already smiling lazily as he squeezed his hand. Past Steve, Jonathan could see Nancy watching them with sharp interested eyes. She gave Steve's hand a squeeze and he looked back at her, staring into her eyes for a moment before they nodded to each other. Jonathan’s heart was doing double time as they both turned to look at him with a fire in their eyes.

Steve was the first to move, leaning over to kiss Jonathan smooth and deep. He almost felt his head roll back and had a feeling it would have if Steve hadn't been holding him by the hair. He realized too late the Steve was up and over him in the backseat, sliding Jonathan into a the middle between Nancy and himself.

Steve still had him by the hair, but he could feel Nancy’s hands sliding over his chest and poking under the collar of his shirt as Steve kissed him. Steve's other hand slid up the inside of Jonathan’s thigh until it made just the lightest contact with his groin. Jonathan half yelped half moaned into Steve’s mouth and he could feel the boy smile against him before pulling away.

Nancy replaced him almost instantly. Her kisses were much softer and more delicate than Steve's had been, lacking Steve’s humour and teenage excitement. Instead, Nancy offered something more sophisticated and refined. She tasted and felt more worldly and adult. Kissing Steve was all about want and need. Kissing Nancy was all about choice and desire.

Jonathan could still taste the cherry coke on her lips; it mingled with the sharp cast of the mustard from Steve’s hotdogs. Jonathan reached out, wrapping his arm around Nancy’s waist. He could feel Steve slide his free hand up to meet Jonathan’s on her waist, before moving up to rub Nancy’s back. The free hand that Steve still held to Jonathan’s groin began to rub and twist slowly, working some magic on Jonathan he didn’t think he was entirely prepared for. 

Steve was grinning as he watched Jonathan getting lost in Nancy’s embrace. He had told Nancy about how it was to kiss him, but he was glad that she found her own unique spin on it. If this was going to work out, they needed to maintain their individual selves while working within their relationship to each other.

Steve had also told Nancy about what it was like take Jonathan inside him. Even though it had only been his mouth, Steve hadn’t been able to stop thinking about how Jonathan’s cock had felt inside him, what it felt like to let someone inside him. Nancy had grinned devilishly at him. She nodded and agreed to most of it, confirming that she had felt many of the same things when first letting Steve inside her, and, although she didn’t particularly like performing oral sex, Nancy made it very clear that she was interested in watching.

And so it was that Steve decided it was time to show Nancy his new favourite pastime.

Jonathan gasped against Nancy’s lips and she could feel him shiver with excitement under her hand. They both looked down to see Steve’s hand slowly sliding into Jonathan’s open fly. Nancy’s mouth opened in a surprised ‘o’ and she looked up to see Steve grinning proudly at both of them. She smiled widely and her and Steve nodded to each other before turning their eyes to Jonathan. He nodded very excitedly but nervously, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. Steve twisted his hand inside Jonathan’s jeans, freeing his cock from his underwear. Nancy watched hungrily as Steve pulled the swollen, leaking cock out of their boyfriend’s pants. 

Jonathan whimpered, the beginnings of embarrassment and fear creeping into his face. Steve leaned forward and kissed him, Nancy doing the same moments later. Nancy stroked Jonathan’s chest soothingly and Steve began to slowly pump his cock, watching Jonathan’s thick foreskin slide up to cover the head and then roll back down to reveal it.

Jonathan was biting his lip and giving Steve a nervous look.

“Steve...”

Steve didn’t stop stroking, but he turned his face to look back at Jonathan with concern. Jonathan turned a deep shade of scarlet.

“Too fast.” He tried to whisper as quietly as he could to Steve. 

Nancy snorted and Jonathan looked mortified.

“Jonathan, that doesn’t matter. How long do you think Steve lasts?” Nancy said soothingly, still clearly amused.

“I could take offence to that.” Steve continued to stroke Jonathan.

“Jonathan, what’s it going to take to get you to understand? We want you. Period. End of story.” Nancy smiled and kissed him gently. “Besides, either way it adds variety.” She gave Jonathan a lusty smiled and reached down to wrap her hands around his hard cock with Steve’s. Steve slid his hand off, rubbing Nancy’s arm as she took over stroking Jonathan. Letting her hand make slow, deliberate movements. She was exploring his body as much as she was teasing him. 

Steve and Jonathan watched her hand move as if they were transfixed. It was Steve that first noticed when Jonathan began to tremble and his breathing began to get shallow and quick. They fixed there eyes on each other, and Jonathan gave a nod, at a complete loss for words. With barely a second to spare, Steve dipped down, swallowing Jonathan as far as he could with Nancy’s hand still wrapped around him.

Nancy could feel pulse after pulse as Jonathan shot his (what felt like a substantial) load into her other boyfriends mouth. She was at a complete loss for words and moved purely by instinct to kiss Jonathan deeply. He was breathing heavily and she could still feel Steve’s head in their laps and his lips on her hand. She felt a slight wetness as a little bit of Jonathan slipped out from between Steve’s lips and she instinctively wiped it away with her thumb. Steve slowly pulled back and swallowed thickly, grinning at both of them.

Jonathan was still silent and shaking slightly, a dazed happy expression on his face.

Steve and Nancy exchanged a contented look, leaning forward to kiss each other. Steve let his own hand drift to Nancy’s thigh now, chuckling as he felt the damp spot at the seat of her jeans.

“I liked it, okay,” she grinned.

Steve rubbed against her and cocked an eyebrow. Nancy blushed, reaching up and unbuttoning her pants. She made sure to sit back with the blanket over her lap as she let her pants be pulled off by Steve. Jonathan was staring at her wide eyed. 

Steve turned and kissed his cheek gently, whispering to him. “Give me your hand.”

Jonathan held out his hand and let Steve slide his over it. Slowly Steve guided their hands together under the blanket. Jonathan thought he was going to black out as Steve slid their pointer and index fingers along the soft wetness that could only be Nancy. She leaned her head back and groaned as Steve slid them slowly inside her. Together at last.


End file.
